Midnight in Crocus
by lionheartilly
Summary: Before Jellal and Erza get to work attempting to deduce the strange magic power that is currently not showing itself at the Grand Magic Games this year, they decide to spend a little extra special time together. After all, it's midnight and nobody is around. What better way to sneak some private time together, even if it is underneath a bridge.
Her footsteps pattered softly down toward the barren tunnel underneath the bridge where she was supposed to meeting with someone. She glanced at the large clock adorning a massive building and noticed it was 3 minutes until midnight, which was the time she was supposed to be meeting him. As she drew closer, a dark, cloaked figure, obscured by a head wrap and a camouflage bandanna cover his face was there, his arms folded as he leaned casually against the wall of the bridge. Erza tossed her red, pony-tailed hair back over her shoulder as she approached him.

The man standing underneath it was waiting patiently and silently for her to meet him. He glanced her direction, and his eyes warmed and softened in silent greeting. Small tufts of blue hair peeked out from the front and sides of his head wrap and he was devoid of carrying Mystogan's staves with him. It was just him still wearing the Edolas mage's curious outfit to obscure his true identity. The twosome had spoken earlier about plans to meet that night under the bridge in the great city of Crocus to discuss Jellal's confusion in terms of being unable to sense the strange magic power that had been reminiscent of Zeref and what conclusions they may be able to draw from that factor.

"So you came, Erza?" his deep voice greeted her, sending goosebumps casting over Erza's skin. She loved how her name rolled off of his tongue so easily. She approached him and smiled.

"As if I wouldn't," she smiled at him "Not only did I want to come talk to you about what has been transpiring in the games, but... I-I wanted to see you," the requip mage tacked on shyly. "Besides, it's dark and I didn't see a single soul out tonight. It's quiet..." she added with a glance.

"Yes, this area is fairly secluded tonight," he deduced before pulling the head wrap off of his head, revealing locks of messy, spiked, cerulean hair. Erza was amazed at how in the dark it's color stood out so lovely and something about it spiked her heart rate slightly.

"Jellal," she spoke his name in low tones, walking closer to him, til she was standing right in front of him. The man before her didn't move. He just gazed back at her with dark, hazel eyes. She was amazed at how his eyes changed color, almost like a mood ring and she reached a hand up to brush away a blue tuft of bangs that had fallen into his eyes. "I know you lied to me when we were on the beach. You know, about having a fiancee. You've always been a terrible liar," she added with a chuckle as she traced her fingers down his tattooed face, and tucked them around the camouflage bandanna he wore around his neck. Erza tugged it down so she could see his mouth and chin better. Dark eyes made their way toward his lips, before glancing back up once more into his eyes to gaze at him lovingly. "Do you think, that maybe we could pick up where we left off on the beach?"

"Erza...," Jellal spoke her name softly, causing Erza to shiver this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Jellal placed a gloved hand gently against the side of her face stroking her cheek with his thumb. "We really shouldn't be doing this," he replied. His breath growing a little heavier, his heart pounding in his chest. "You know-," the heavenly body mage started to say, but Erza silenced him by placing her fingertips against his lips. Jellal's eyes closed and he lightly kissed her fingertips.

"I don't care," Erza whispered, and she grasped the back of his head as the two mutually leaned in toward one another and touched lips. This time, there was no pulling back. First carefully, experimentally, they shared a series of soft kisses before Jellal opened his mouth more, Erza complying as well and Jellal's tongue probed gently against her lips, asking for entrance. Erza opened her mouth wider and before long, the two were lost in one another, their tongues dancing amongst each other, the only sounds that could be heard were the residual sounds of obvious kissing echoing lightly off the walls of the tunnel under the bridge.

"We-really," Jellal began between kisses, both of their breaths coming heavy now, "shouldn't be doing this."

"I know," Erza replied, with her lips still on his, but she couldn't stop. A strange sensation was filling her body. A sensation of passion, of longing, of need and want. She tried to ignore the curious heat growing between her legs, but she couldn't and pushed herself into him her body flush against his own, no longer able to contain herself, and relished the fact that she could feel a growing hardness coming from his lower region.

Erza's heart violently swooped in her chest cavity, and she had to resist the urge to fully jump into his arms, wrap her legs around his waist and grind against him. They were, after all, still in public, and though it was the middle of the night there could always be a chance of someone else showing up. "We're probably," she added between breaths and kissing, "going to get caught if we don't stop." Erza's teeth captured Jellal's lower lip, and she felt him shudder with pleasure against her, his warm breath hitting her mouth before capturing her lips once more.

"You're right," Jellal told her, pulling his lips back away from hers, breaking the kiss. Erza couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but that was quickly swept away as Jellal lowered his face against her neck and began to leave a trail of hot kisses starting at her jaw and working his way down her neck. He latched a finger around the turtleneck collar of her sweater for better access to her soft, sweet skin. "But I don't want to."

"Me either," the scarlet-haired mage agreed. Erza let her head fall back as Jellal wrapped one arm around her waist while concentrating on her neck, and then Erza felt a panic leap into her chest. _Footsteps!_ And they were coming toward them, or where they overhead on top of the bridge? Erza couldn't tell, but she knew they couldn't be caught like this. If they were caught, Jellal would be in serious trouble, and Erza did not want that. "Stop!" Erza breathed harshly. She pressed her hand against his chest and pushed him back slightly. Erza hurriedly lept back and away from Jellal putting a good distance between them now. Jellal pulled out his head wrap and bandanna, ready to put it back on, but Erza's face had him frozen.

Her eyes were wide and panicked. His eyes were curious and filled with worry and shame. Erza held a finger up to her mouth and pointed upward. "I hear something!" she whispered frantically. Jellal's eyes softened as he heard the sound of footsteps walking over the top of the bridge above them, realizing that Erza hadn't pushed him off because she didn't want him, but rather she was trying to not draw attention themselves. The footsteps died away, and Erza released the breath she had been holding. Her heart was still pounding, and between her legs was still throbbing, but that was too close of a call. They had to be more careful. She placed a hand against her chest, her head drooping and eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," Erza breathed, leaning back against the other side of the tunnel wall while Jellal stood on the other side. Her legs were trembling underneath her. "I guess we do need to be more careful. I thought for sure nobody else would be out tonight. I was certain everyone was still back at the hotel partying, but I guess we're not the only ones out here tonight."

Jellal nodded his head in response. "There will be plenty of time for us to spend some time together. I suppose I should go ahead and tell you what I wanted to talk to you about." Erza pretended she couldn't hear the disappointment in his tones, but it made her feel good that he was somewhat bummed by the abrupt interruption because so was she. It was just so perfect, so right, so risky...

"Yes. You're right. I suppose that means we should get to work right?" Erza asked, and she tried to keep the disappointment out of her own tones. Something amazing had transpired between them tonight, and if Erza Scarlet had her way about it, soon enough, she was going to take Jellal somewhere where they could be alone in private and not get caught, so they could finish their rendezvous, but for now. It looked like work had to come first.


End file.
